explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Rejoined
' |image= |series= |production=40510-478 |producer(s)= |story= René Echevarria |script= Ronald D. Moore and René Echevarria |director= Avery Brooks |imdbref=tt0708588 |guests=Susanna Thompson as Lenara Kahn, Tim Ryan as Bejal, James Noah as Pren and Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington |previous_production=Indiscretion |next_production=Little Green Men |episode=DS9 S04E05 |airdate= 30 October 1995 |previous_release=Indiscretion (Overall) Persistence of Vision |next_release=(DS9) Starship Down (Overall) Tattoo |story_date(s)=49195.5 (2372) |previous_story=Indiscretion |next_story=(DS9) Little Green Men (Overall) Persistence of Vision }} Summary A team of Trill scientists arrive on the station to conduct studies on the creation of an artificial wormhole—led by Dr. Lenara Kahn, formerly Nilani Kahn, wife of Torias Dax When a shuttle accident kiiled Torias, the Dax symbiont was placed in Joran for a shon time (see Equilibrium) before the Symbiosis Commission moved it to Curzon. After a full life, Curzon died, and the Dax symbiont Joined with Jadzia. As a widow, Nilanl retained the Kahn symbiont until her death, when it joined With Lenara. Almost immediately both women find they are having difficulty separating their lives from the memories of Torias and Nilani. Recognizing this type of "re-association" as a normal problem, Trill society long ago developed a taboo against continuing a love relationship begun by another host. Violating the taboo carries a strict punishment The perpetrator is exiled from the Trill home world, denying the symbiont any further opportunity to join with another host Though the wormhole tests enjoy some degree of success, an accident almost costs Kahn her life—convincing Dax that she doesn't want to lose Kahn agan. Kahn feels the same way, though she cannot endure the punishment her re-association with Dax would bring. With regret she accompanies the other scientists back to the Trill home world Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # So aside from the fact that it's a plot contrivance to get Kahn and Dax together, is there some reason that the Trill science team needs to do these experiments at DS9? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, June 11, 2001 - 5:26 am: (Via Nit Central)'' If you’re going to try to create an artificial wormhole, it helps to have an already stable wormhole as reference, doesn’t it? There may also be data about the wormhole they want to accumulate for themselves before trying the experiment.' Changed Premises # In The Search Part 1 we meet Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington of Starfleet Security. As late as The Adversary, Eddington reaffirms his role as a Security officer. Suddenly, in this episode, Eddington substitutes for O'Brien in Main Engineering on the Defiant. Did he decide to switch careers from Security to Engineering? '''Lots of Starfleet officers are trained for both security and engineering duty – O’Brien was a security guard in Lonely Among Us prior to his transfer to Transporter Operations, and in Chain of Command, Geordi complained to Riker about a third of his Engineering staff being transferred to Security.' # Why isn't O'Brien along on this mission, by the way? Was it important enough for Worf to command but not important enough for O'Brien to engineer? He was probably supervising the technical side of the mission back on the station. Nit Central # Alfonso Turnage on Tuesday, July 06, 1999 - 9:52 pm: I made an observation in the "Nitpickers Guide for Deep Space Nine Trekkers." Phil said "rejoining" or "reassociation" seemed like a law to him in response to Bashir's point about it being more of a taboo. He also stated that Dax's relationship with Capt. Sisko or the Klingons from Bloodoath would make the "taboo" invalid. I believe though that the writer might have been referring to true-to-life sodomy laws (existing in around 1/2 of all the United States's states) that discriminate against homo-and bisexuals in America. You see under most sodomy laws all (forgive me for being blunt) anal and oral sex acts are illegal even among heterosexual, married couples. However, the homophobic wings of the government aren't interest in putting married couples or unmarried heterosexual couples in prison. Those laws are usually only used to criminalize homosexual behavior(or against rapists because rape sentencing isn't strong enough, which is another issue). My point is that the Trill joining committee probably take a blind eye or don't care about Sisko and Jadzia Dax or Dax and the Bloodoath Klingons (taboo?). They would only be concerned about romantic relations. margie on Wednesday, July 07, 1999 - 11:55 am: So then why did the committee allow Ezri to go to DS9? I would think they did know that Jadzia married Worf. Wouldn't this be re-association? ''Seniram''The committee has no control over assignments of Star Fleet Officers. # I wonder if this artificial wormhole data was sent to Voyager either during Hunters, or Pathfinder, or Life Line? Possible, but doubtful – if it had been sent, the Voyager crew would've made at least some kind of passing reference to it. # In Up the Long Ladder, Worf explains that when there is a fire a force field comes down and suffocates the fire. So why couldn't they use a force field to put out the fire in the engine room? It may have been disabled. # Starfleet officers must be extremely hard to get along with or something, because they seem to have a hard time making friends. First, as I pointed out for Skin of Evil (TNG), the only people to attend Yar’s funeral were the senior staff. That could have been a pre-mortem request included in Yar’s Personnel File. Then, Data told Worf in the shuttlecraft in The Next Phase (TNG) that he never knew what a friend was until he met Geordi. Now in this episode, Dax tells Sisko that in the seven lifetimes she’s lived, she’s never had a friend like him. First of all, was Dax such an obnoxious little bitch in all her past lives that she couldn’t make a friend like Sisko? I think maybe she was exaggerating a bit, as Phil noticed O’Brien did when he told Worf in The Way of the Warrior that he couldn’t learn from a better captain than Sisko, apparently ignoring his praise of Captain Maxwell and Captain Picard from The Wounded (TNG). Rene on Monday, June 11, 2001 - 10:28 am:'' It's worse than that. In the third season finale, O'Brien calls Sisko the best captain in Starfleet. I guess O'Brien knows the rule of Acquisition that states "it never hurts to •••• up to the boss." Seniram Perhaps he now considers Sisko to be a better captain, especially after what happened with Maxwell.''' Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine